


The Beginning

by headxheartwriter



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bearded Bellamy, Dom Bellamy Blake, Emotional Sex, F/M, FUCK YOU JASON, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sub Clarke Griffin, Tent Sex, The 100 (TV) Season 6, The 100 - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, and there was two tents, basically this is just porn with a plot, bed sharing, bellarke fluff - Freeform, snuggles, this was suppose to happen in 6x11 but it got cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headxheartwriter/pseuds/headxheartwriter
Summary: After Bellamy brings Clarke back after Josephine, they both spend time alone talking and finally confessing on how they both feel about one another.This is based on what Bob said about so many romantic scripts getting cut and he said that bellarke was suppose to have a separate tent in 6x11 and have a romantic touchy scene.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So uh this is based on what Bob said about so many romantic scripts getting cut and he said that bellarke was suppose to have a separate tent in 6x11 and have a romantic touchy scene. This is shorter than I wanted it to be but it’s basically just smut not much plot to it so. Here’s a cute small one shot of bellarke emotional 6x11 sex while I’m taking a smol break from my other fic.

Clarke opened her eyes, scanning the room around her. She realized where she was, her _mindspace_. 

  
  


She looked at the wall across from her realizing Josephine's door had disappeared, but she didn’t understand why she was still in her mindspace. She couldn't realize why she hadn’t woken up yet. 

“Why am I still here?” She asked. She heard footsteps behind her. “Because I’m still here.” A familiar voice said. She turned her head and she realized the voice was Josephine. Then she sees her lift up an axe and slits her throat with it. 

  
  


She can’t _breathe._

She wraps her palm around the slit on her throat, her hand is glowing. She knows she’s dying, this is it for her. She will never get to say goodbye to Madi, she will never get to say goodbye to her friends. Especially since she won’t be able to say goodbye to Bellamy. She will never get to tell him that she loves him. 

  
  


She heard a male voice echoing in the distance, and it got louder and louder. Josephine kneeled down onto her knees and smirked at Clarke, looking up at the ceiling. 

Clarke realized the voice was calling her name and it was Bellamy. Then everything went black. 

  
  


Clarke jolted up drenched in sweat and she was hyperventilating. She felt a hand touch her leg. 

  
  


“Hey it’s okay, it was just a dream I’m still here.” 

  
  


It was Bellamy, he was sitting on the edge of her bed. Clarke, buried her hand in her hands. She felt him rubbing her leg gently. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

She wiped her hand on her sweaty forehead and she let out a sigh. “It was just a dream of what Josephine did to me in the mindspace. She basically slit my throat with an axe, but there was no blood. It’s like she basically caused a glitch to happen to me.” 

  
  


Bellamy frowned at her, and then he bit his lip. “I’m so sorry Clarke, I knew you were a target…” he paused “and I didn’t protect you.” 

  
  


Clarke leaned up and rested her head against the metal headboard. “Bellamy you saved me, if you didn’t Josephine would have killed everyone, you, Madi and even Echo.” 

  
  
  


Bellamy nodded at her. Clarke scanned the tent and realized she and Bellamy were alone. “Where's Gabriel and Octavia? She asked. “After you fell asleep it would have been better to move to another tent so you could get some rest. Gabriel is working on a plan for us to get back into sanctum and to save our people.” He responded. 

  
  


Clarke leaned over the bed to reach for her boots so they could get going. She felt him rest a hand on her thigh. “Hey what are you doing?” He asked. Clarke was confused, how could he not know what she was doing. She was getting ready to see Gabriel so they could go back to sanctum and save their people. 

  
  


“Getting ready to go see Gabriel, so we can go back to sanctum and save our people? 

  
  


Bellamy shook his head. “No Clarke, it’s still dark out and you nearly died. You need to get some rest.” He replied. Clarke didn’t understand why he was making such a big deal about this. They needed to get back to their people. 

  
  


“But Bellamy–“ he cut her off. “No Clarke, I just got you back and I’m not going to lose you again. _I love you too much to let that happen.”_

  
  


Clarke just sat there in shock. Did she hear that right? Did he actually confess that he loves her? “You love me?” She asked. 

Bellamy reached for both of Clarkes hands in her lap and intertwined his fingers with hers. “I’m in love with you, I’ve been in love with you since you left me after Mount Weather. I just never thought you felt the same way as I did, that’s why I never said anything.” Clarke smiled at him and let out a small chuckle. 

  
  


“What about Echo? You two guys had a thing didn’t you?” She asked. Bellamy reached up and brushed a loose hair out of her face. “We broke up right before we went to find Gabriel. She told me it was obvious that whatever we had wasn’t going to work out and that she knew I was in love with you. We had more of a friends with benefits thing.” 

  
  


She feels terrible, she thought he was happy with Echo and now that she’s the reason they broke up hurts her. “I’m sorry Bellamy, I didn’t mean to come between you two.” He smiled and shook his head. “You didn’t, it wasn’t going to last. We had problems even before you came back into the picture.” He shrugged. 

  
  


“Well I love you too Bellamy Blake, in case you didn’t know. I’ve been in love with you for awhile too.” She giggled. He smiled back at her, she knew he was getting emotional and so was she. 

Her heart beats beneath her chest, and she begins to trace the length of his hair, his nose, the shape of his lips. 

  
  


She doesn’t know who moves first, but just as she reaches for his hand, Bellamy’s right hand gently touches her cheek, his calloused fingers creating goose bumps on her skin. She finally looks up at him, Bellamy takes advantage of the moment and leans forward, his eyes closing and pressing his lips against hers. She is nervous and there’s a rush of adrenaline coursing through her body.

  
  


Bellamy surges forward, kissing her with so much force, She’s pressed up all against his chest. Bellamy’s tongue flicks out, asking for an invitation, and her mouth immediately opens accepting the request. 

Clarke’s has one hand on the nape of his neck while Bellamy rests his hands over the side of her hips. 

  
  


The room is filled with breathy noises, a slight moan here and there. Clarke slowly pulls back, first leaving his lips. They are both breathing harshly and Clarkes lips are swollen. Clarke leans her forehead against his. this wasn’t any other kiss – it was their _first_ kiss.

She feels bellamy hop onto the small bed, hovering over her. Both of his arms resting on either side of her head. 

  
  


Bellamy’s hands grasp the bottom of her black tank top, yanking her towards him just as his lips touch hers again. Clarke lets out a small gasp, there’s something passionate about behind his kisses Bellamy’s hands leave her tank top and move underneath it. 

  
  


Clarke wraps her arms around Bellamy’s broad shoulders, pressing her body against his and wanting to feel every inch of him. He lifts up her tank top, and Clarke does her part by removing the fabric herself. She’s breathing harshly. 

  
  


Clarke grabs his Henley and lifts it up, as the shirt clears his body, Clarke runs her hands over his chest. 

“Oh,” Clarke breathes out. Bellamy moves straight to her neck, kissing it.

He feels her hands travel down to his belt as undoing it quickly. Once she unbuckles it and unzips his pants, Bellamy’s fingers unhook her bra, Bellamy slowly pulls the straps down, and she notices Bellamy looking right at her breasts. She takes off her bra for him and throws it onto the floor. 

  
  


Clarke is starting to feel a little self conscious but Bellamy bends and gently kisses her left hand. Bellamy quickly pulls back and his hands begin to knead her breasts. Clarke glances up to the ceiling of the tent then she feels Bellamy’s mouth clamp over her nipple.

The other hand moves down to her side, his mouth continues to attack her nipple.

  
  


She grabs a fistful of his hair, Clarke tugs his head up and kisses him passionately , her tongue swirling around his. Bellamy hums and she feels the bed shift by trying to remove her pants. 

  
  


They continue kissing before awhile Bellamy pulls away and leaves kisses on her neck, sternum, stomach – she squirms. She feels his fingers hook around her underwear and slowly pulls them down her legs. 

  
  


He takes one last look at Clarke – eyes pitch black. Then Bellamy dips his head and runs his tongue along her slit.

“Beautiful,” he rasps, and Clarke can’t stop herself from moaning. Bellamy gathers her legs before placing them over his broad shoulders. One hand is firmly placed on her thigh while the other teases her folds. He Sucks gently on her clit, Clarke can’t stop herself from bucking her hips, her head twisting to her side.

“Fuck,” she whimpers. He does it a couple more times before sliding one finger into her, and her breath catches in her throat. He Sensesher enjoyment, Bellamy immediately pumps another finger in her, curving his fingers to hit her in the right spot.

Clarke tugs on his curls in hopes of getting a chance to kiss him, but he doesn’t budge. His beard rubs against her inner thigh. 

  
  


A sheen of sweat is beginning to form on her chest she is clamping her legs around Bellamy, Clarke senses an orgasm is near and she can tell it’ll be a powerful one – her womb begins to tighten, her legs tense up, and she can’t stop herself from bucking, especially when Bellamy sucks on her clit again. She moans louder, her body shaking. After she calms down after her orgasm 

Bellamy stands up, removes his boxers and Clarke’s eyes land on his cock. 

  
  


She blushes once Bellamy catches staring at him, a tiny smirk forming on his lips. He groans loudly before leaning forward and climbing on top of her.

  
  


Giving him a quick nod, Bellamy positions himself as Clarke wraps her arms around him. He is slow to enter, letting her adjust to him. 

  
  
  


They both moan once Bellamy is buried deep within her. Clarke slowly wraps her legs around his waist, wanting to feel every inch of him. 

He kisses her neck and kisses the spots that make her moan in pleasure. He increases his speed and they find a rhythm they both like, moaning in pleasure. When Bellamy brings his fingers down to her clit, Clarke isn’t prepared for the shock of pleasure that hits her.

She moans loudly as she’s completely overtaken by the sensation – it’s too much for her to handle. The room is filled with a symphony of moans, skin slapping against each other, and the bed squeaking under them. “I wanna feel you come around me, Clarke,” Bellamy rasps. She manages to open her eyes and she’s not prepared for how he looks – hair all mussed up, his lips swollen, face flushed. “I . . . I. . . –”

God, she’s literally right there, and Bellamy seems to realize it by rubbing her clit harder. She feels it coming – her legs tense up once more, holding Bellamy so tight that he can’t move, and her breath catches in her throat while her womb clenched. Then she is gone, unaware of anything but the continuous waves of pleasure overtaking her.

she’s aware of Bellamy coming too, a loud groan emanating from his lips as his hips still, then shaking in the aftermath. He’s a dead weight against her, collapsing on top of her as they both try to control breathing.

They stay that way for a couple minutes, wrapped up in each other as if there was all the time in the world. She feels him pull on and falls back onto the bed. Clarke’s lying on her back while Bellamy’s on his side, gently rubbing her shoulder. 

  
  


Clarke keeps a steady gaze on Bellamy. She can imagine a future with Bellamy, quietly tucked away in the privacy of their bedroom. A cabin, a home with Madi. All of their people at peace and Madi could have a real life. She could have her own family with Bellamy. God she wants it so bad. 

“I love you. We can do this, Clarke. We can finally save our people and finally live in peace. 

Together, she and Bellamy can save their people. Together, they can make up for the countless deaths and the hell they went through. Together, they can forgive themselves for all of the horrbile things they did. Together, they can rebuild their world and build a life where they can live in peace. She leans her head onto his bare chest and she feels him rubbing her left shoulder. “I love you too, now let’s go get our humanity back and save our people, _together_.” She whispers.

  
  


She feels him leave a kiss on her forehead. Nothing could be more amazing then this moment. She wishes it could last forever. In the end they finally save their people back, and finally got their humanity back.

  
  


_Together._

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaand ~fin~
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed this little one shot and helped heal your bellarke hearts. I know we deserved this scene and we deserved so much better than how we got treated. Until next time my friends <33


End file.
